


地下室番外

by VinegarFish_neko



Category: No Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 10:33:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17599649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VinegarFish_neko/pseuds/VinegarFish_neko





	地下室番外

地下室番外——with余岑&秦远之

 

“……嗯！”  
持续而快速的强力侵犯。  
交合处的水声和碰撞声清晰无比，听得我羞耻难言。  
我实在受不了了，颤抖着挪动膝盖想往前爬：“不……唔……不行……”  
双眼被蒙，也就导致其余感官更为灵敏。  
我觉察到脚踝处攀上温热触感，害怕地绷紧身体发抖，喘息着试图攥紧床单来抵抗身后的拉力。  
然而发软的双手却被轻易掰开。

有人将我拽回身下，温柔亲吻我赤裸的脊背。  
……然后是一记发狠的插入。  
滚烫火热的肉刃猛地破开已经被肏干到充血的黏膜，毫不留情地抵进最深处大力翻搅碾磨，像是要把那处捣坏才罢休。

被彻底贯穿的我在那一瞬根本发不出声。

急风骤雨般的性爱远超我的负荷。  
哪怕被囚禁起来毫不留情地调教了数个月，我也依然无法习惯被这么激烈地侵犯。  
意识空白了一段时间。  
好不容易缓过来，求饶的话语还未出口，就被体内肆虐着的性器干得支离破碎。  
一启唇，全是泣不成声的呜咽。  
我被撞得直不起腰。  
痉挛着高潮了一次又一次。  
只能狼狈地伏在柔软的床上。  
随身后无休止的律动而发出含混的哭喘。

汗湿的碎发被撩开。  
有谁吻了吻我的额头。  
而后那吻顺着鼻尖往下滑。  
一直落到了我唇边。  
我摇头，侧过脸不肯让对方亲我：“你先说话……嗯……”  
体内的侵犯加重了力道。  
像是在惩罚我的违规行为。  
我被干得直打颤。  
想要搂住面前这人的手软得只能虚虚环在对方腰间。

我主动昂起头亲吻他。  
想让他发出声音。  
然而除了耳畔的喘息愈发粗重低沉……  
我没有听到别的声音。  
就像此刻正激烈肏干着我的那人一样。  
他俩都保持了沉默。  
我有些绝望地哭着摇头：“不猜了！我不知道……真的不知道……嗯！”

逡巡在穴口的修长手指令我屏住呼吸，惊恐不安地开始挣扎：“等一下、不可以……唔！”  
已经被操软的后穴温顺地接纳了侵入者。  
一根，两根，三根……  
身体被迫打开的痛苦令我恐惧。  
我再也顾不上猜错的惩罚，带着哭腔喊了声“哥”。

话一出口，我才意识到自己说了什么。  
即使经历了几个月的残忍调教，在最绝望最难受的时刻，我想到的仍然是我哥。  
近乎本能的求助后，是一段难捱的沉默。

侵犯终止了，眼罩被取下。  
我喘息着看向面前那人。  
穿着西装的秦远之勾了勾唇，左手指尖抚过我湿润眼角，声音低沉暗哑：“陆景焕，你真是总能用最简单的举措……引出我全部的施虐欲。”  
我深感不妙，颤抖着往余岑怀里靠去。  
身后的人温柔地亲了亲我的颈侧。  
然后握住我酸软双腿，用力朝两侧拉开。  
秦远之笑着贴近，残忍至极地掰开我痉挛着的臀瓣，一点一点，将滚烫的性器慢慢插入。

“真娇气，怎么又哭了。”  
秦远之靠上来，舔了下我的眼角。  
“我其实喜欢你情我愿的做爱，也并不想把你逼得这么可怜，但你这样子真是太可爱了。”  
他看向我的眼神太过灼热。  
强行插入我体内的欲望也太滚烫。  
我怕得不行，呜咽着止不住地发抖。

余岑叹了口气，轻轻揉了揉我的头发。  
我扭过头，只见他目光平静，毫无劝阻之意。  
“你如果喊我名字，我就不会再和别人分享你。”这人凑到我耳边，语气无奈，“我已经把当年的人处理了。如果和你哥撕破脸皮，除了近期损失会大点，不会真的伤到根本。”  
“可是你……”  
“让我很难过。”  
他埋首在我颈间，声音轻软温柔，如初春时节拂面的微风。  
“我这几天一直都在想，是不是我从一开始……就选错了方法？”  
“是不是只有被伤害，被剥夺所有，只能依附于我而活，你才会喜欢上我？可是我真的狠不下心。”  
“小焕，你喜欢我一下。好不好？”

喜欢？  
不。  
我做不到的。

我没有回应余岑。  
沉默着缓缓闭上了眼。  
我谁也不会喜欢。  
……谁也不敢喜欢。

又是一声叹息。  
这回大概是秦远之的。  
他亲上我紧闭的唇瓣，用力抽送了起来。  
滚热的硬物顶弄着食髓知味的内壁，很快就重新挑起了我的欲望。  
“唔……”  
我不想沉沦，却无法挣脱这种绝境。  
又被按着肏弄了会儿后，我意识朦胧，迷迷糊糊地伸出舌尖同秦远之接吻。  
随着我的喘息逐渐甜腻急促，身后的性器也慢慢开始了动作。

这样就好。  
我放下了心。  
任何人，都不该奢求从我这里得到什么。  
明白得越早，就越好。

漫长的性爱后，我戴着项圈躺在了浴缸里。  
余岑垂着眼为我清理身上的狼藉。  
力道温柔得完全不像是刚才把我桎梏在胯下生生操哭的男人。  
“疼吗？”他亲了口我被咬出血的下唇。  
语气就像是问今天天气如何。  
我摇了摇头，皱着眉忍耐体内这人的指尖所带来的不适。

我在清理过程中高潮了。  
这具身体被调教得太过敏感。  
我光是被余岑抚摸亲吻，就会控制不住地起反应。

“小焕，只要你说一句喜欢，我就带你离开这里。”  
这人清理完毕，抱着我回到了床上。  
我盯着他眼中的光看了会儿，忍着身体的不适靠过去，轻轻吻在他额头：“我不喜欢。”  
他凝视着我。  
眼中神色复杂，似乎在做着什么挣扎。

最后，余岑缓缓呼出一口气。

“只要有你哥在，你就永远不会接受我。”他无奈地抱住我，替我翻好睡衣衣领，“但我无法像让其他人消失一样处理掉你哥，就只能……处理你的记忆了。”  
“我真的不想这么做的……我想拥有完整的你，但你已经判了我太多次死刑了。好好睡一觉。等到醒来时——”

“你会只记得我。”  
“只依赖我。”  
“只信任我。”

“小焕，下次再被欺负哭……”  
“要记得喊我来保护你。”


End file.
